<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Craving by maki_teriyaki</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24481810">Craving</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/maki_teriyaki/pseuds/maki_teriyaki'>maki_teriyaki</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Family Fluff, Implied Mpreg, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Filipino</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:28:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,122</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24481810</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/maki_teriyaki/pseuds/maki_teriyaki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kung san trip ni Kyungsoo gumawa ng Graham balls kasama ang pamilya.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>KD Writing Challenge</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Craving</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Araw ng Linggo instead maaga sila ngayon para magsimba heto ang mag ama<br/>niya sa sala pinapanood ang favorite nilang cartoon series. Chill lang ang anak<br/>sa panonood pero ang tatay neto ay tulog dahil galing ito sa trabaho.</p><p>Nakatutok lang ang anak sa TV walang ka distor-distobo pero as a parent di nalang always laging ganito dapat may disiplina din. Kaya madali siyang pumagitna sa harap ng TV kung san naka focus ang anak. May magandang ideya siya ngayon at yun ay gumawa ng graham balls dahil sa trip niyang kainin ito sa nakalipas na araw. Pero bago niyan he needs a hand.</p><p>At saktong sakto ang mag ama niya para sa mission.<br/>With the all ingredients he have gagawa sila ng graham balls.</p><p>"Bangon mga mga mahal kung prinsipe may mission tayong gagawin. Gusto ko<br/>gawa tayo ng graham balls." Pambabasag ng katahimikan ni Kyungsoo sa anak<br/>at sa asawang medyo naalimpungatan sa boses niya.</p><p>"Eh Papa Soo nanonood pa po kami spongebob ni Daddy eh." Reklamo nang<br/>anak na focus na focus sa pa din sa panonood. Pero hindi tinotolerate ni Kyungsoo ang anak kaya kinuha na niya ang remote para patayin ang TV.</p><p>"Gagawa tayo ng Graham balls sa ayaw at sa gusto niyo, gusto ko kahit sa ngayong araw lang pagbigyan niyo ako." Pagpipilit niya.</p><p>"Okay po pero sali si Daddy." Ngumisi naman si Kyungsoo nang banggitin ng anak ang tatay neto na animo'y starfish sa sala, nakahandusay.</p><p>"Eh syempre sino ba nagsabi na di kasali si Daddy eh kailangan na kailangan natin muscles ni Daddy dun." Lokong sabi niya sa asawa, alam niyang di gaano trip ni Jongin ang gumawa ng related sa mga ganyang bagay pero dahil he’s badly craving into it pipilitin niya ito.</p><p>"Ji bangon na kasi." Tawag niya sa asawa na nakahiga pa din.</p><p>"Eh langga kayo na lang tulog muna ako." Reklamo neto sabay takip ng throw<br/> pillow sa ulo niya na nawala din nang hablutin ito ni Kyungsoo.</p><p>"Tutulong ka o walang score mamaya?" At dahil dyan automatiko namang<br/> napabangon si Jongin nang marinig yun galing sa asawa. Matagal tagal na din<br/>nung huli daw sila nakagawa nang milagro dahil sa pareho silang busy.</p><p>At dahil dyan, nginisihan nang may laman ni Jongin si Kyungsoo.</p><p>----------</p><p>"Nakahugas ka na ba ng kamay baby? Suot ka muna apron mo dali." Pag<br/> checheck niya sa anak at inayos ang nagusot netong yellow chick niyang apron<br/>na bili pa nila ni Jongin nung may activity sila sa school.</p><p>All set na ang lahat ng kinakailangan nila maliban kay Jongin na inaayos pa ang<br/>pagkatali sa likod ng kaniyang bear design na apron.</p><p>"Langga patulong naman oh." Ingit ni Jongin kay Kyungsoo na busy pa sa anak<br/> nila. Pero no choice naman niyang sinunod at inayos ang pagkatali neto sa likod ng asawa. </p><p>"Thank you langga."</p><p>Sinimulan na nga ni Jongin ang pagdurog nang grahams gamit ang rolling pin at siniguradong wala itong natirang buo bago inilipat sa mixing bowl na hawak ni Kyungsoo.</p><p>"Okay anak ung tinuro ko sayo ilagay muna yung all purpose cream tapos si Papa naman sa condensed milk." Dahil fast learner naman si Taeoh madali niyang na gets ang itinuturo sa kanya ni Kyungsoo. </p><p>"Tapos mix natin siya nak."</p><p>Habang abalang abala ang mag ama sa pag-mimix nang di na pala nila namalayan na kanina pa pala si Jongin sa harapan nila kinukunan ang moments<br/>nang dalawang cute niyang mag ama na abala sa ginagawa nilang graham<br/>balls.</p><p>"Papa hard and sticky na po siya pwede na po siyang gawing ball?" Curious natanong ni Taeoh sa Papa niya.</p><p>"Oo naman nak ganito kuha ka lang nang maliit tas i-roll mo sa palad mo tapos lagay mo ung marshmallow sa gitna." </p><p>At nagawa nga ni Taeoh ang sinabi ni<br/>Kyungsoo habang ang Daddy naman ay enjoy na enjoy pa din sa pagkukuha ng video.</p><p>"Ang galing naman ng baby namin mana kay Papa Soo, pakiss nga si Daddy nak." </p><p>Taeoh complied kissing his Daddy on both of his cheeks at ibinaling ulit ang paggawa ng maliliit na bilog habang continue lang si Jongin sa pag rerecord.</p><p>Gusto kasi niya makunan every moments and milestone ni Taeoh kasama ang Papa Soo niya and when the times comes na malaki na si Taeoh may marereview sila.</p><p>"Papa Soo lalagyan ko na po ba ng sprinkles?" Tanong ng anak.</p><p>Napangiti naman ang mag-asawa looking how eager Taeoh is now. Eh kanina ayaw ayaw pa netong maki-bonding eh ngayon ay enjoy na enjoy na sa<br/>pinag-gagawa niya.</p><p>"Sure lang anak coat it all you want." Sagot niya at tinabihan si Jongin sa harap pinapanood ang anak na masayang kino-coat ang maliliit na balls sa napili<br/>niyang toppings.</p><p>"Daddy Jongin! Papa Soo! Done na po! Ang Graham balls!" Sigaw na ni Taeoh sa kaniyang Daddy at Papa na pumapalakpak sa kaniya bago tumungo at<br/>nagpa-buhat sa Daddy niya.</p><p>"Wow ang galing galing naman ng baby namin di ba langga? Galing ng big boy natin?" Ani ni Jongin sa asawa.</p><p>"Oo naman I can't wait na matikman yung gawa ng baby namin."</p><p>Pagsang-ayon ni Kyungsoo while pinching Taeoh's nose.</p><p>"Okay na lagay na natin sa ref."</p><p> </p><p>-----------</p><p> </p><p>"Daddy say ah po." Sinunod naman ni Jongin ang anak na ngayon ay naka<br/>munch na sa ginawa nilang graham balls.</p><p>Nasa sala na sila ngayon naka-chill habang nanonood ng cartoons, inaantay si<br/>Kyungsoo na nag-excuse sa mag ama na mag-banyo saglit.</p><p>"Andito na ako."</p><p>"Ba't tagal langga? Tumae kaba?”</p><p>Nahampas naman ni Kyungsoo si Jongin nang wala sa oras.</p><p>"Gago hindi."</p><p>"Eh di pala nanghampas ka."</p><p>"Ah nga pala langga nakalimutan ko may sasabihin sana ako sayo."</p><p>"Ano yun?"</p><p>Bago paman sabihin ni Kyungsoo ang good news na last week pa niyang<br/>nabalitaan ay-</p><p>"Subuan mo muna ako nun."</p><p>Sinubuan naman ni Jongin ang asawa.<br/>Ngunit pagkatapos ay dumistansiya ito sa kaniya at itinuon ang atensyon sa TV<br/>at kay Taeoh na hinahawi na ang tumataas nitong buhok.</p><p>"Ano nga yung sasabihin mo langga?"</p><p>Lumingon naman sa direksyon niya si Kyungsoo pero laking gulat niya nang di<br/>siya inimikan neto. Dahil bumabagabag kay Jongin kung ano ang sasabihin ni<br/>Kyungsoo ay di na siya nagdalawang-isip na tabihan ang mag ama.</p><p>"May problema ba?"</p><p>"Wala."</p><p>"Eh bat ang tahimik mo?"</p><p>Walang anopama’y kinuha ni Kyungsoo ang kamay ni Jongin at inilapat sa tyan<br/>niya.</p><p>"Ano sa tingin mo?"</p><p>"B-buntis ka?"</p><p>Tumango naman si Kyungsoo na kinumpirma ang pagdadalang tao niya sa gulat<br/>na asawa.</p><p>"Opo mga 3 weeks na ata at gustong gusto ni baby ang Graham balls."</p><p>Ngiting sabi niya bago ninakawan ng pang-madaliang halik sa labi ang asawa na<br/>hindi pa din makapaniwala sa balita.</p><p>"Daddy Papa! ano pong meron?"</p><p>"May kasunod ka na baby! Magiging kuya ka na."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello po HAHAHA first time kopo sumali sa KD Challenge fic- Thank you po sa pagbabasa neto kahit medyo messy ung Tagalog pero keri naman-  At thank you po kay Ms. Kaidyorella at sa ibang writers sa twtter na inspirasyon ko Salamat po! Sa susunod maulit 😘❤️</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>